Ronan Bateman
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Ronan Bateman • ' age ' — 15 • ' year ' — Fifth • ' birth date ' — November 3rd 1994 • ' height ' — 6'0" • ' weight ' — 145lbs • ' hair ' — Blond • ' eyes ' — Blue • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — Straight • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — I am the one and only by Chesney Hawkes (on last.fm) I am the one and only Nobody I'd rather be I am the one and only You can't take that away from me • ' wand ' — 10 inches, Reed with a Veela hair core (three strands braided together make his core) • ' student activities ' — Qudditch team, chaser • ' favorite subject ' — Muggle Sports Medicine • ' least favorite subject ' — Defense Against the Dark Arts • ' blood status ' — Muggleborn • ' school house ' — Midgard • ' patronus ' — Can only produce an amorphous blob • ' boggart ' — Himself, trapped and in chains ''character information'' ''history'' Ronan's parents had given up hope of ever having a child of their own when they discovered Francesca was expecting at the age of 38. They went through an ecstatic but terrified pregnancy, constantly worried that she would not carry to term or that due to her age there would be something wrong with the child. When she went into labour, she was a month premature and the child was born so fast she had barely gotten settled into her hospital bed. Ronan, it seemed, was intending on greeting the world when he wanted to. To their joy, he had all his fingers and toes and was a rudely healthy baby. He was checked off with not a single thing wrong with him and he grew up the apple of his parent's eyes. He was wrapped in cotton wool for his first few years, not allowed out of sight and always wrapped up to keep him safe. As he grew, he began to fight against always being constrained like this and only reluctantly did his aging folks allow him a little leeway. He made best friends at a very young age with the next door neighbour's son (one year younger than himself) and the two would escape to the beach together and play with wooden swords or kick balls around. Their idyllic rural life continued as normal as they grew up and then, one day, the unexpected occured. One of the local families found out they were barren and they adopted in a little girl named Yuzuki from the city. It was the kind of place where people rarely came in from outside and it sparked something in Ronan's heart. There was more to the world than his own little slice of it. He wanted to go and see it, despite growing into the big fish in the small pond. even amongst the kids his own age and a few older in his village, Ronan was pretty much seen as the leader. He was the best at everything - no one could stand up to him physically or otherwise and he grew rather arrogant because of it. Luckily, it was the more lovable form of arrogance and he always remained popular. He and the little girl bonded as closely as his other friend and all three were constantly by each other's sides. Games were expanded to include three or stayed as two but gained a referee. Life was perfect. Ronan would talk with his friend about her experiences in the city and he made great plans to move there when he got to college and then travel the world. This was alarming to his parents, who wanted him to stay safe in their little bubble world. One day, during an argument with his mother about why she would not allow him to go to the park and play football with the other boys (as happened often, he would want to go and she would stop him), she slipped while cutting vegetables and cut her hand very badly. Ronan panicked and raced towards her, as his hand cupped her's gently to look at the wound and try to determine if she needed medical attention, the wound knitted itself together and healed. Both were shocked and called his father into the room to explain what had happened. All three were at a loss to work it out but all very thankful that whatever had happened had saved a lot of painful stitches. When he was ten, Ronan received a letter by way of an owl flying into the breakfast room and landing on the table. Confused, Ronan took the letter it bore to stop it trying to peck him in annoyance and he nearly fainted in shock at it's contents. The owl left and there was a rather noisy kerfuffle from all three when there was a knock at the door. Ronan answered to find a woman dressed very oddly on his doorstep. She introduced herself as Professor Idris Bottomley and said that she taught at the school that sent the letter. He brought her into the house and introduced her to his parents. It took quite a long time to convince them that their only son was a wizard and that he was expected to accept the invitation. It took even longer to get them to agree to allow him out of their village; the only thing that cracked their resolve was Ronan himself looking more dejected than they had ever seen him before. They relented with the compromise that he wrote every week. When they bought his things, they got him a female Eurasian Eagle Owl that he has named Morgaine. Within a day at his new school, Ronan was enamoured with Quidditch and he set out to learn. He made the team in his second year and has been a permenant fixture ever since. He stays grounded with his friends around him, but he has started recently to develop an interest in the theories behind Dark Arts. Although he has never practiced them or attacked anyone with it; he has started to be fascinated in that which they focus so much energy on defending against. To his shock, both of his friends also turned out to be wizards (something none of the locals could explain at all) and both headed off to Yggdrasil Academy a year after Ronan. Despite being a year ahead and having friends in his own year, Ronan spends most of his time with his two childhood bffs. ''personality'' Egocentric. ''schedule for classes'' one — Transfiguration two — Defense Against The Dark Arts three — Care of Magical Crestures four — English V five — Physics six — Muggle Sports Medicine seven — Latin ''clubs'' Auto/Shop Lacrosse Soccer Midgard Quidditch Team ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggle — Francesca Bateman neé Phillips(53) He adores his mother but wishes that she did not have such a closeted, closed world. He knows his wanderlust upsets her so he does his best to reign it in...for now. He does his best to please her and writes to her often thanks to his owl. She is his baby boy and her only child and so she dotes on him a little excessively. Even so, she instilled a sense of humanity in him that he will find over time to be a very great asset and even perhaps help him from falling off of the precipice into true evil. father — muggle — Frederick Bateman(57) A very kindly man who is beloved by the kids of the village. When he and his wife finally had the child they craved for, everyone rejoiced that such nice people had finally been blessed with their one true want in life. Ronan thinks very highly of his father and does his best to please him, even if they don't always see eye-to-eye on some issues e.g. traveling. ''Yuzuki'' Yuzuki Perreil - BFF from home. He loves her like no other, platonically. If anyone dares hurt her, they get a pissed-off Ronan to deal with. She is one of only two people that can reason properly with him and tell him what's what. Other than his parents, he owes most of who he is to Yuzuki and their other friend. Her pure heart can reach him no matter where they are. She means so much to him that she gets her very own header. ''friends'' Angelique Appolyon - Ronan really likes Angel and has a lot of time for the girl. They do trade light-insults most of the time though due to her status as the BFF of his most-recent ex. Garrett Appolyon - Garrett is baffling. He can definitely see the things he has in commonw ith his twin though and that predisposes Ronan to like him. Even if he is a tad strange, Ronan does like him. Brett Parsley - He likes the younger Aussie kid. He seems pretty decent. Annorah MacKay - Norah is awesome. He likes her a lot as the two geek out over their sports obsessions together. He asked her to the ball mostly due to laziness in actually finding a date but also because she is awesome and worth spending an evening with. ''other'' Cyprian Asgeir - eh, whatever. Lilith Bang - Ex-Girlfriend. They may or may no have been the ones involved in the Room of Requirement sex scandal last year. They had a firey relationship and now that it is over they still get along. Even if their communication is pretty much insulting each other in any way possible. It is a kind of strange relationship. Xiang Ru Mochizuki - Doesn't quite know what to make of him yet. Isolde Petit - Doesn't know her all that well as Lilith hates her, but he sees no problem with the girl. He wouldn't be against getting to know her better. Vienna Russell - Knows her as the flash of red hair that passes him from time-to-time on her way elsewhere and they play footie together but not enough for him to have gotten to know her well. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — NGETAL (Reed) October 28 to November 24 - Born under this sign you have secret strengths, as well as secret motivations. Use your detective abilities wisely. Ref. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Ronan's Tag ''April'' → April 3rd ¤ Post 001 Excitement about maginet → April 9th ¤ thread Yuzuki complains that she cannot sing. Ronan teases and comforts at the same time...sparking a discussion about her friend Timothy the Giant Squid. → April 10th ¤ Post 002 Ronan desperately wants someone to enchant some kind of muggle tv so he can watch El Clásico as well as setting up a betting ring on it, he sets up bets with Isolde and Yuzu → April 11th ¤ Post 003 the results of El Clásico - Isolde and Yuzu discover their bet statuses and Lilith is Lilith. ¤ thread video post in a pub he is featured in → April 18th ¤ Post 004 He asks Norah to the dance ''May'' → May 8th ¤ Post 005 Ronan is fed up with being stuck indoors; a spate of hot girls reply including Yuzu, Lilith, Morgan and Hazel. Hazel leaves nothing but a stamp that she tried to reply... → May 22nd ¤ Post 006 Ronan is watching the Champions League Final in Madrid and wishing there were more goals Category:Character Category:Midgard Category:Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Muggleborn